


Inappropriate

by yeolinski



Series: Jeongin's Parents [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Parenting, M/M, Married Life, Some Humor, Some Plot, and seungmin is jeongin's school teacher and he's done with them, basically minchan are jeongin's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: “If it were me, adults would need a parenting licence, and you wouldn't get one, but unfortunately, you're all he got."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Jeongin's Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902040
Comments: 38
Kudos: 282
Collections: The Ultimate Minchan Masterlist





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> ❤  
> I've been working on it for awhile uwu idk why it took so long to complete, but I kept adding more and more details. And couldn't stop. I had to actually delete a few things because I felt like it's too much and it's unrelated to the story at hand. Kind of created a whole background and lore to it too. And now I'm thinking if I should make another part, when jeongin was younger
> 
> ** please take this fic with a grain of salt. Don't drive recklessly, or when you're distraught, and don't teach your children weird shit lolll just be mindful that this was written just for fun :)

“... so I’ll help him with math and korean. You’ll sit with him every evening to make sure he finishes his english homework. And we can get a tutor in other subjects.” Minho turns the car sharply to the left, and Chan clutches onto the door handle, just in case. 

“I don’t get it — what do they even do in third grade? I mean, I’m trying to remember what  _ I  _ did in third grade, and all I come up with is finger painting. Like what’s there to get upset about finger painting? Did he use the wrong color palette? I hate this school.”

“You know how these schools go. They’re prepping the children up for success and they want the parents to do some work, too.” Chan decides not to remind Minho that he’s the one who insisted that Jeongin goes to the best elementary school in South Korea; which just happened to be also the most rigorous, snobbiest school Chan has ever seen.

His husband likes to play it cool and unbothered, but there’s a hurricane of emotions under the surface. Chan already made the mistake of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time (too many times actually) and he already witnessed the hurricane when it’s made of fire. And lava. A lavanado, if you will. Scary stuff.

Minho’s driving, now, which was a mistake, because he’s clearly distraught, so he just lets him go off. 

He still wants to live.

“They’re so involved in our family life, I’m kind of surprised they’re not supervising us when we’re having sex.” 

“He’s such a bright boy.” Minho drums his fingers on the wheel when they stop on a red light; “I just don’t understand what he could possibly do wrong. He does his homework every day like a good boy. He doesn’t even ask me for help. He loves  _ homework _ , for god’s sake.” 

“Let’s just — wait and see, okay?” Chan puts a hand on his thigh, in a futile attempt to calm him; “Maybe it’s just a regulatory check up on all parents. And he’s just scared of the review. Remember how wired he got about the evaluations?” 

Minho nods, as if he agrees, but then steps on the gas when the light turns green. 

The wheels screech on the pavement. 

Chan cringes.

“It’s that  _ teacher  _ of his,” He spits out the word teacher like it’s a curse. “He’s trying to single him out.” 

Whenever it comes to Jeongin, Minho runs around like a scorned mother-hen. 

When Chan decided he’s adopting Jeongin they were both in college, Chan was practically penniless, and a baby was a huge responsibility. But Chan was the closest family he had in Korea, and he already made up his mind about it. Minho didn’t come into the equation then, because at the time they were just meeting up for a drink or two, and lots of casual sex, every now and then. 

Minho said he didn’t like children, but at the same breath told him that what he’s doing is admirable, and that was that. Chan was sure he’d never see him again. 

But Minho stuck around. 

Chan was apparently the biggest shit when it came to babies and couldn’t do anything right, but flight risk Lee Minho had a natural talent. Jeongin would raise his hands, waiting for Minho to pick him up whenever he’d see him, almost instinctively. Chan was already crushing on him hard, but it was hard not to fall in love with him when he was all over his place, showering Jeongin with kisses all day long. Chan remembers the sleepless nights he spent thinking about it, wondering if this is the last time he gets to see him every time he slammed the door. 

He was always extremely fickle and jealous. Sometimes he’d stalk the social accounts of Chan’s exes, just to start an argument. He’d get extremely upset about the smallest things (like for example, Chan being friendly with some classmates), but be rather chill about major things (like moving in together; Chan was thinking about how much easier it’d be to take care of Jeongin like that, but knew it was moving too fast, so wouldn’t even think of suggesting as a joke. It was Minho who casually started looking for apartments one night right before graduation, saying that he needs a big closet because he has a lot of training suits).

But when it comes to Jeongin, he loses his cool even faster. If Chan asked somebody else to babysit Jeongin, he’d already be pretty upset (even though he did it because he knew Minho had his own exams to study for), even if it’s a close friend, but god forbid it was some attractive individual that Minho didn’t know too well, and then all hell would break loose. If somebody even dared to imply that Jeongin isn’t cute, Minho would’ve cut their head off. With his teeth. Jeongin needed to have the best everything, even when they were both broke as fuck. Minho would just casually call his mom, and tell her that her grandson is going to starve to death, and they’d be throwing money at him just out of fright. 

“We still don’t know what’s it about.” Chan reassures. “Maybe he called us to praise him. Maybe he did well on some exam.” 

“He was never this upset before. He usually talks to me, you know. But he waited for hours until you came home. He was scared to tell me.” 

When Minho took him home today, he already texted Chan about Jeongin acting sullen and withdrawn, but the kid didn’t say anything until Chan came back from work so they could have dinner together. 

Chan was already wired after what happened with his secretary, super excited to tell Minho about it, but right after dinner, Jeongin shouted that the teacher wanted to see them at 7:50pm, and ran to his room. 

It was a bit last second, but thankfully Jisung and Hyunjin weren’t busy today, so they could babysit. 

“He better not be bullied in school.” Minho steps on the gas again. “I gave him all the right parenting, but you’re soft.” 

“I’m  _ soft _ ?” Chan laughs. “That's the first time I hear of this. Usually you always announce that I’m  _ hard _ . Kitten, you missed a turn here—”

“I didn’t miss a turn, I know exactly what I’m doing. And I meant on the inside, not your dick, dumbass.” 

“I should’ve drove.” Chan sighs. 

“Let’s just move him schools. I don’t feel like this is a good environment for him.” 

“No.”

“I could homeschool him. Like, until he goes to junior high.”

“ _ No _ , Minho.” 

“Kids can be really brutal. I know you don’t get it because you’re like — I don’t know, sociable and stuff, and everybody are just  _ instantly  _ in love with you,” 

Chan laughs at this. 

“But me and Jeongin aren’t like that. We’re  _ introverts _ .” 

“Okay, no, we’re not doing this. You can’t protect him from every bad thing that’s going to happen to him. He’s already in third grade. What will happen if he’ll fall down a road or break a leg—”

“I’ll sue the manipulicity for making shitty roads.”

“Or have his heart broken by someone—”

“I watched how to get away with murder.” 

“You can’t go crazy whenever something happens. Remember what you told me that you read in your baby book? You have to show him you're the parent, and you’re in control of the situation. You missed another turn here, Kitten, but we should—” 

Minho pushes the brakes so hard that if Chan wasn’t buckled up, he probably would’ve flown through the window. 

He U-turns right in the middle of the street (thankfully, it’s past 7, so the roads are less packed in their suburban little neighborhood), and goes through the turn Chan mentioned wordlessly.

“Fine, you’re right.” He says, nodding his head. “I know for a fact that Innie can do no wrong, so I don’t give a shit what that dickwad of a teacher says about him anyway.” 

Chan rolls his eyes, snorting. 

When Jeongin went to first grade, Minho was super cool about it. Even fretted about how nice it’d be to get all that extra time for himself. But then the kid ran to his class after waving once, without even looking back, and that’s it. He was in school now. A big boy. Chan had to stop the car on the way back, because Minho was  _ crying _ . That was the only time he ever saw his husband cry, in the long 9 years of knowing him. 

And Jeongin was so excited about school, too. He loved studying and making new friends, and doing school-related activities, instead staying at home with Minho. 

Chan’s heart broke for him. 

Before they knew it, second grade ended, and Mrs. Kang, a nice middle-aged lady that was so proud about having a gay couple between the parents in the class, was replaced by Kim Seungmin. 

He was fresh out of the highest pedagogy school in Korea, and Jeongin absolutely  _ adored  _ him. He’s a rather mild-tempered child, and took more after Minho than Chan — but Seungmin was somehow weaseled into every conversation, and everything Minho was doing wasn’t like how Seungmin was doing it, and Jeongin just had to comment about it.

It’s been a long while since Chan saw Minho harbor so much hate for somebody. 

Minho calls Seungmin ‘enemy of the state’ when he wants to refer to him without Jeongin understanding, and Chan’s positive he keeps a voodoo doll of the guy somewhere in the house and stabs needles into it every time he needs to release some stress.

It doesn’t help that he knew him previously; he was one of Hyungjin’s best friends, which made him one of Minho’s friends, by association — and from what Chan could tell, they weren’t exactly on the friendliest terms even before he became Jeongin’s teacher. 

Minho parks the car in the shittiest way possible, just to be spiteful, even though the small parking lot beside the elementary school is mostly abandoned at this hour, and fixes his hair in the rear mirror. “Come on, I want to cut that asshole’s ballsack as quickly as possible and be back to tuck Innie in.” 

Chan holds onto his hand as he takes out the keys and gives him a loud, sloppy kiss when he turns to him. 

“I love how crazy jealous you get.” He says against his lips. “It’s been awhile since you got this upset about me.” 

“Do I have a reason to?” 

“No.” Chan makes a face, but then regrets it; “Maybe. Who knows. Maybe I’m cheating on you with my secretary.” 

“Seo Changbin?” Minho laughs, and then gives him a short kiss back. “You’re funny today.” 

Minho tries to get out of the car again, but Chan pulls at his hand again, so he turns back. 

“Changbin isn't my secretary, he’s my project manager.” Chan crinkles his nose, because Minho knows this, but Minho waves his hand dismissively. 

“Same thing.” 

“No, not the same thing — I do have a secretary. Nam Yura. She’s super hot. What did you say about her last time you came to the office? That her legs start at her neck?” 

“Oh, right.” Minho seems to remember something vague; “Shockingly tall lady. I remember her.”

“Yeah. She’s super eager at work. Makes me coffee exactly how I like it. And never misses an opportunity to flirt with me.” 

Minho leans back on the car seat, giving him a long look with a small smirk on his face; “You’re cute and I love you,” he gives him another kiss. “But there’s no way you’ll cheat on me.” 

“You don’t know that.” Chan insists, even though he knows he’s walking on thin ice, here; “I could. Kinda feels like you married me because you want to be Jeongin’s dad, these days.” 

“Mmnn, that was definitely in the equation.” Minho admits, but then reaches out to Chan’s crotch. “But it’s mostly this.”

Chan always thought that married couples get laid less, but that isn’t really the case with Minho. 

His libido is high and he’s pretty demanding when it comes to bed. 

And Chan  _ loves  _ to please. 

Playing dirty little games with Minho was definitely his favorite part of his day. The minute he stopped walking on glass next to him, because he understood he’s not going anywhere, it was a constant game of push and pull. And Minho loved to push all the buttons. At once. Repeatedly. 

“You know I’m addicted to it. If you were more averaged-sized, I’d probably go my merry way.” 

Minho continues, distracted, as he runs his hand along his length, before finally looking up his eyes.

Chan draws him in by the neck for another kiss, simply because it feels well-earned.

It’s not passionate or hurried, but deeper and slower, like how’d they’d usually make out after sex. 

“She propositioned me today.” He finally admits when he draws back and Minho squeezes him lightly through the pants, checking his face for response, but Chan just bites his lip; “Right before I was leaving. Said I looked tired, and that — if I ever needed to have a day off, she could always make up some excuse for my husband. And me and her — we could go out for a drink or something.” 

“What exactly about that is a preposition? Sounds like she’s just trying to be nice. ” 

“Well, it’s how she said it!” Chan laughs as Minho unzips him; “I don’t know. She was twirling her hand between her fingers.” 

“Sounds like you’re reading too much into it. Especially because she knows you’re a nesting gay. Unless you inform everybody that you’re a bi the minute they meet you, I doubt she’s trying to change your mind about being gay. I’m sure she knows you’ve been married for 3 years.” 

“I’m not!” Chan laughs, showering his forehead with kisses; “I can’t believe I have to prove you that I have the option to cheat on you.” 

Minho sighs contentedly against his cheek when he shoves his hand into Chan’s boxers.

“You know why I’m positive you won’t leave me for your secretary, Chan?” He pulls him out of his boxers, and wraps his hand around it. 

“Because I love you?” Chan’s cock throbs under his touch. Minho’s hand isn’t smaller by much, but his fingers are delicate and careful, and he always knows exactly how Chan likes to be touched. 

“Because my mouth’s tailor made for your cock.”

It’s true. It is.

Minho wasn’t the first guy that blew him, not even the second, but damn, Chan would reach ecstatic level whenever he’d go down on him. His mouth was doing things of magic. Of divinity. 

“It’s been so long since I got a blowjob, though. I’m not sure I remember.” He feigns thoughtfulness.

“When Jeongin went to his friend’s birthday party.”

“That was so long ago.” 

“It was literally this weekend. We dropped him off, and ran home like the biggest douches to have sex.”

“I’m old now.” Chan admits; “My memory’s not what it used to be.” 

“So you need to be more frequently reminded, huh?” Minho gives him another kiss, before looking around the parking lot, and then at his clock. “We have 14 minutes.”

“I can make it in five.” 

“Wow, you’re really losing your touch.” Minho gives him another kiss, half-laughing.

“Fine, seven, probably.”

“ _ Hopefully _ .” Minho says, before having another look around the car and bending down. 

Minho never beats around the bush. 

He never wastes any time on pleasantries with it, either.

He goes right to business, swallowing him whole right away, as deep as his throat allows it. He stays there for a moment, before drawing back, his tongue leaving a wet trail on the side of his cock, and then gives his head a small slippery suck.

He’s so familiar with Chan’s cock, it almost feels like they share custody on it. He knows exactly what to do. 

Chan’s shudder is almost violent. 

“You’re not lasting 5 minutes.” Minho informs, lips ghosting on the sensitive skin of his head. 

“You let me worry about that.” Chan decides, leaning his head back on the car seat when Minho dunks his head for another suck. “ _ Fuck _ , I always forget how good you are at this.” 

When Minho snorts, he feels it on the back of his throat, on his dick, and it feels so good, Chan clutches onto his hair to pull him away. 

The way he slips out of his mouth, with a wet  _ obscene  _ sound makes Chan almost heady. 

He shifts a little, trying to somehow balance his body above the gear. “I hate doing it in the car,” 

“Sorry,” Chan says, hissing slightly when Minho sucks onto the side of his dick, like it’s a popsicle; “I know you love being thorough.” 

“Fuck yeah, I’m thorough.” He slurps on purpose; “I’m  _ meticulous _ .”

Chan moans, when his dick disappears into Minho’s mouth again. 

When he starts sucking, properly, bobbing his head up and down, Chan is tempted to close his eyes, but damn, the view of his head between his legs is too good to give up. 

He buries his hand into Minho’s hair and lets him go at it.

It doesn’t take him long to close his fist around a few locks and help him, and Minho takes it as his cue to go even faster. 

He pauses every now and then, to look up to Chan’s face, as if he relishes on the fact that Chan is enjoying it so much, before picking up the pace again.

The windshield gets a bit foggy from Chan’s side of the car, and Chan has to fight against arching his back, because they don’t really have enough space, but they make do. 

Minho’s mouth is experienced; tense and hot and wet. 

It’s a religious experience. Like meeting god. Chan can’t really describe it, especially those few moments right before the orgasm hits him, but it feels a lot like when the roller coaster starts to drop and everything just feels weightless for a moment, and then — an explosion. 

Then, he’s not there and not here — just suspended somewhere, until he dares to open his eyes. 

Minho sucks every bit of cum, greedily licking away any leftovers, and it gives Chan the goosebumps.

He straightens, looking around again to make sure there are no eye witnesses, as he licks his lips, and helps himself to some more that got sprayed along his cheek, before giving Chan a sloppy kiss. 

Minho still tastes of him, but it only makes Chan hungrier for more; “We’ll be late.” He pulls away, tucking Chan back into his boxers, before checking his face in the mirror. His lips are swollen and red. 

Chan wipes his chin with his thumb, because he got a bit there, too, but Minho holds onto his wrist before sucking onto his thumb.

“I’m fucking you tonight.” 

“Deal,” Minho agrees easily around his thumb, but then after a moment says; “You’re not drinking enough water again.”

“Stop judging me through the taste of my cum.” Chan laughs.

“All I’m saying is that your dad has kidney problems and these things are hereditical.” He’s already coming out of the car, but Chan needs to brace himself before he walks out. He’s spent. “And you’re not getting younger. This is why you should eat more soups.” 

“I hate soups.” 

“If Jeongin can eat them, so can you.” 

  
  


.

They arrive at the door, right as Seungmin is escorting out another couple. 

The father is literally weeping as they’re walking out of the room, while the mother is patting on his back, looking overall troubled. 

“Once you’ll work on that, you’ll see an instant change in your child, too.” He says after them. “So no need to thank me.” 

Chan gulps when his eyes finally fall on them. 

“Ah, Jeongin’s parents.” He gestures inside. “You’re my last ones for the day, and also the ones that I wanted to see the most, surprisingly.” 

The classroom has been neatly arranged; all tables and chairs are against the walls, out of the way, beside the teacher’s big brown table right in the middle of the room. 

Minho gives a scornful look at the appetizer table, as if it’s below his class, before sitting at the designated spot for the parents. 

“Why are we here, Seungmin?” Minho cuts to the chase, sounding like Seungmin’s been boring him to death before he even spoke. 

Chan takes himself a cookie. 

He’s always hungry after sex, and oral sex isn’t the exception. He stares at an exceptionally psychedelic painting on the wall and takes it off the wall to examine it further. 

Kim Sooah, whoever she was, must have been on an acid trip when she painted this. Chan tries to locate his kid’s painting. 

Jeongin’s among the top row; although still a bit childish, he has a good eye for style and angle perspective. He painted a house atop a snowy hill. It reminded Chan a bit of the winter house they rented for the holidays last year. Jeongin was begging to go again this year, too.

“Well,” Seungmin says, relieving him off the painting he’s been holding in his hand, and replacing it with another cookie; “It’s actually been long overdue, but Jeongin keeps on making up excuses whenever I raise the subject with him.” 

“Smart boy.” Minho nods approvingly. “He knows his dads are busy people and can’t be bothered with your pseudoscience nonsense.” 

“Really, hyung? Psychology isn’t a pseudo-science.”

“Since when did you study psychology?” 

“I work in education, of course I had to study psychology. And it’s a big red flag when a child avoids something like this, don’t you think?” He ushers Chan into sitting, before sitting himself, on the opposite side of table, right in front of them. “Besides, I can understand Chan-hyung, but you’re definitely not that busy.

“I’m busy-ish.” Minho insists, and turns to Chan for approval. “Right?” 

“Totally. Super busy.” Chan says with a full mouth, and reaches for the cookie jar. Minho needs to send him at least 3 dirty pics a day, otherwise their love life will suffer. So definitely  _ busy _ .

“Doing what? You’ve been writing your new book for — how long has it been? Five years?” 

“Three.” Minho’s tone changes slightly.

He hates being pressured or rushed, which is a big part of why all his agents quit.

The royalties from his first book are still coming in, but Chan still likes to pretend Minho’s his spoiled rotten sugar baby. They both like to pretend that. Fact still stays that Chan hasn’t been making much with his company until the last two years or so, now that they are contracted by the government. 

“Really? I thought it’s been longer.” Seungmin muses. 

Minho clicks his tongue; “What do you want? Hurry up before I lose my temper.” 

Seungmin rummages through his papers, unfazed, but glances at Chan, pointedly. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not like that with Jeongin,” Chan’s mouth is still full, but he feels like he needs to defend his husband’s honor; “Minho thinks Jeongin’s the new jesus christ.”

“He is the smartest person I know, and he’s 8.” Minho insists; “It would not surprise me if he starts a new religion.”

Seungmin finds the paper he was looking for and hands it to them.

“What’s this?” Minho asks, refusing to take it. 

It doesn’t have a grade on it. 

“It’s Jeongin’s composition.”

“So it’s his korean? Did you really need to call us and give the boy a trauma over this? He’s already pretty antsy about his evaluations.”

“I want you to read it out loud.” Seungmin sighs, getting frustrated. 

Chan takes it from him, because he knows Minho won’t, swallowing the thick lump of cookie in his mouth.

“ _ When I Grow Up _ by Bang Jeongin, Class 3-A.” Chan reads proudly, sighing as he goes. “ _ When I was younger, _ ” He already snorts at this, because he loves it when Jeongin refers to his ‘younger days’ as if he’s so much older now. “ _ I wanted to be an astronaut, but now that I’m older, I want to be like my appa, Lee Minho _ .” 

Chan bites his lip, so he doesn’t laugh. Not because he finds this funny, but because it’s so  _ cute _ . He glances at Minho. 

He’s trying to keep a blank face in front of his number one enemy, but he clearly looks elated by this discovery.

“Perfect sentence structure, he should get an A+ just for that.” 

“Keep reading.” Seungmin encourages, ignoring Minho. 

“ _ Appa writes books and that’s very easy, and still makes lots of money. He’s home so he plays with me a lot. So when I’m older, I want to write books so I can stay at home with him, too. _ ”

Minho stands up to get himself a drink, so that Seungmin won’t see how touched he is. He’s probably going to frame this composition and show it to everybody who's willing (or not) to lend an ear. “ _ But that’s not the only reason why I want to be just like Appa. We have three cats, and my appa is a lot like a cat. My other dad calls him a cat, too. When I asked why he calls him that way, he said it’s because Appa drinks all his milk like a good boy. But I never saw Appa drinking milk. _ ”

Minho was just sitting back on his chair, and he sputters his drink all over the table. Seungmin takes his elbows off the table neatly, corners of his mouth turned up. It takes Chan a moment, but then he gets it. 

He remembers exactly what he meant, and Minho, who was reading a book right beside them, threw a pillow at him, without even looking away from his book. Yeah, he probably shouldn’t have said that. 

But it’s not like Jeongin understood it. It was just a jab towards Minho. 

“Do continue;” Seungmin presses on. 

Chan rubs his head; “So — um, okay,  _ when I grow up, I’ll also marry. My parents are always very happy married. Dad is always taking pictures, and he said it’s because he wants to remember their happiest moments and it feels like there’s a lot of moments, even when they feel silly or funny! For example, sometimes his happiest moments are when Appa is bathing or when Appa is naked _ — Okay. Okay. I’m going to need something stronger than this cookie if you want me to continue.”

“No, do continue. He also says I’m the best candidate for his hand in marriage. It’s my favorite part.” 

“Over my dead body,” Minho says quietly but they both hear him. 

“I think I get the gist.” Chan fills his mouth with another cookie. 

“Fascinating how a child’s mind works, right? I’ve been saying this a lot from the start of the year to all parents, but maybe you’ve been absent; at this age, children are like sponges. They absorb everything you tell them.” Seungmin says. “And don’t get me wrong, I do think open discussions about sexuality should be encouraged, especially because children are very curious and make a lot of wrong assumptions, but you are…  _ downright  _ inappropriate next to your child and it shows. This isn’t even the first time he’s coming up with these. He taught the other kids this gesture.” Seungmin pushes his tongue against his cheek, and Chan cringes visibly, because this one’s definitely on him, too. “He said it means you have to talk in  _ adult language _ .” 

“Oh, please.” Minho rolls his eyes, but there’s a pink flush on his cheeks, and his ears are red. “He’s eight. He’s too young to understand all that — once he’ll grow up, we’ll stop. Is that all?” 

Chan nods eagerly. 

Seungmin looks dissatisfied with this. He studies Minho and Chan’s faces for a second; “You had sex in the car, just now, right?” 

“— What?  _ No _ .” 

“—  _ Yes _ .” 

They talk over each other, and Seungmin rolls his eyes. 

Minho hits Chan’s arm. “We didn’t. He’s just joking.” 

“You always eat a shit ton after you have sex. You did that at that picnic last year at Hyunjin’s place.” Chan stops chewing when Seungmin’s gaze passes on him, before his eyes go back to Minho; “And your hair is what comes out when you google  _ sex hair _ .” 

“Blowjob hair, actually.” Chan corrects, but then Minho hits him again. 

“Domestic abuse.” Chan claims to Seungmin, laughing. “You saw it first.” 

“Do you want Jeongin to get taken away by social service?  _ Shut up _ .”

Seungmin sighs, shaking his head; “I get it, okay? Jisung told me you both have a very high sex drive. And I don’t mean to pry,” 

“Too late for that.”

“ — but this is what Jeongin means by  _ very happy _ . Kids understand more than you think. He sees you both sneaking around together, always disappearing somewhere, and coming back all flushed and smiling. Obviously it’s none of my business, but it’s starting to affect his social circle.”

Minho rubs his face in frustration; “That’s it. I’m moving Jeongin schools. I don’t have to listen to this.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Chan laughs, as if Seungmin is going to get into trouble. The whole conversation is just amusing to him at this point. He knew the school would find a way to get into their sex life, somehow. He literally called it out in the car.

“You know our school’s program is very intensive.” Seungmin insists; “Most kids here eventually go to politics or inherit economic empires. Sociability is a huge part of it. They learn to network at a young age, and it helps them in the long run, too. At some point the other parents are going to catch up to it, and your kid is going to get shunned. Is that what you want for Jeongin? Just because you both couldn’t keep it in your pants?”

“What I want is for you to get out of my face about how and when I have sex with my husband! This is prosperous! What the hell did you say to Jeongin? You know you’re traumatizing him more by talking to him about this.” 

“I didn’t say anything, obviously.” Seungmin says; “But he understands more than you think. He’s already a big boy.”

“If he needs therapy because of this, I’m going to sue you for harassment and misconduct, even though you’re one of Hyunjin’s best friends. And trust me, it is not going to be pretty. You’re going to find yourself very  _ unemployed  _ for a very long time.”

“He’s going to need therapy because of  _ you _ .” Seungmin isn’t even scared of him, which is admirable. Not many can live to tell the tale of standing up to his husband. 

“Come on, babe.” Minho stands up. “We’re leaving before I decide to torch this place to the ground.” 

Chan gets up, too. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Chan says to Seungmin, more quietly. He looks like they’re both tiring him. “You’re not getting sued, don’t worry.”

If it were me, adults would need a parenting licence, and you wouldn't get one, but  _ unfortunately _ , you're all he got. He’s very bright and filled with potential. Please, for the love of Christ, just minimize your aggressive flirting next to Jeongin, and try to be more mindful of your actions next to him.” Seungmin stands up, too, to lead them out, even though they know where the door is.

Minho pulls at his jacket as they file out of the room, because Chan can’t stop snickering and hiding his face, as he does.

Seungmin follows them out, taking the cookie jar from Chan’s hands, too (he wasn’t going to steal it!); “You’re going to thank me for this,” Seungmin calls after them; “You don’t want your kid’s biggest aspiration to be a  _ furry _ , trust me.” 

At this point, Minho snaps, but Chan holds him down before he can turn around and beat him up. He pats his hand on his chest, laughing. “Okay, okay. Dully noted. We’ll see what we can do.” 

.

Chan’s only finished with his paperwork after lunch, but they still have to review the new property before he can decide on going forward with the project. 

Changbin looks pretty tired, and Chan really hates loading so much responsibility on him, but without him he’d be crumbling under the pressure. They already have a few application for a junior associates, and Chan was going to look at them, but he never has the time. 

It was a huge risk starting a business fresh out of college — freelancing in a business like architecture or design, always is — but he couldn’t intern anywhere (especially with the amount of time interns are usually requested to invest) and be a full time parent. Money was extremely slow, and he had to do a lot of things for free just to get his name out there, but it eventually paid off. Now he already owns a whole floor in a pretty good neighborhood in Seoul’s business district.

He really likes it, too. 

Not a lot of people can say that they’re working at their dream job at his young job, but he does. Changbin argues with him about the project Chan rejected, saying that they should be accepting any work given to them instead of being picky. 

But they already have their hands full. 

And Chan is picky, though. Extremely  _ picky _ . 

He’s surprised to see Minho sitting on his secretary’s desk as he opens the door of his office with Changbin in tow.

“Kitten, you’re here? Why didn’t you come in?” He asks, taking him in. 

He’s wearing his blue fluffy coat which he slung off his shoulders, and a pair of extremely expensive sunglasses rest on the tip of his nose. 

Minho was very rattled after they came back home. They talked about it until they fell asleep. But now he looks showered and fresh, and so  _ bougie _ , like he came out of a high couture magazine. 

“I didn’t want to disturb your little meeting.” Minho reasons, closing the journal he’s been holding in his hand in one swift move.

The noise causes Yura to jerk in fright in her chair. Now that Chan looks her way, she looks absolutely terrified. Her eyes are big like plates, and she’s sitting in a very tense position. 

Minho smiles charmingingly and drops the journal back at her desk, before standing up to give Chan a small kiss. 

“Me and Changbin were just discussing some plans,” Chan tries saying, but trails off, because it dawns to him that Minho came to scare his secretary. 

“So you’re free now?” 

“No, we’re going to see some locations.” Changbin answers for him. 

“Good.” Minho pushes Chan back into his office. “It’ll take a second.”

“No, it won’t, oh my god.” Changbin says, frustrated; “Seriously? Even during work hours? Chan, we still have to—” Minho closes the door on him. 

They can hear Changbin grumbling about this behind it for a moment. 

“Did you come to scare the secretary, Minho?”

“Of course, not. She seems very pleasant.” Minho says, taking off his coat; “She might be quitting soon, though.”

“Not going to lie, that makes me hard as fuck.” 

“That’s not why I came though.”

“No, I think that’s exactly what you came for.” 

“Well, maybe.” He admits; “But I talked with Innie on the way to school today.” He says; “He thought Seungmin wanted to talk to us because he was disrupting class.”

“Oh.” Chan rubs his head. “I thought about that too — I’m going to be a bit more careful around what I say to him from now on.” 

Minho nods. “And we’re going to decrease sex at home.”

Chan whines childishly.

“Maybe if we’re sure he’s knocked out for the evening.”

“Kitten, that’s not fair” He continues, making a face; “You’re ruining  _ my life _ ,” He had more to say to that, but he trails off because Minho’s unzipping his jeans. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, since we’re not going to have sex at home…” He looks around; “and this isn’t home...” 

Chan bites his lip, smiling, and draws Minho against himself, so he can give him a long, sweet kiss. 

Minho wraps his hands around his neck. “You did promise last night you’d fuck me.” 

“I did promise that, didn’t I?” 

“And then you didn’t.” 

“You were really upset.” Chan laughs into his cheek. 

“I’m not upset anymore.”

“Well, then…” Chan shoves him against his desk, which makes Minho laugh. He kisses the exposed collar bone, running his hands into his coat, so he could take it off; “We never did have sex in this office, did we?”

Changbin opens the door and then holds his hands up, to cover himself from the sights; “Seriously?  _ Seriously _ ? Come on! Are you two adults or horny teenagers? Can you be in a room together without having sex? Please? Chan, we’re going to be late for real.” 

“I’ll be done in 5 minutes!” 

“8, actually.” 

Chan turns to Minho, who shrugs.

“I timed you last night. You did well past five.”

“I’m giving you 15 minutes, but I want a raise because it’s fucked up that I’m timing my employer’s sexual endeavours. I can’t believe I’m even friends with your shameless,  _ shameless  _ people.” 

“Fine,” Chan says, and when Changbin closes the door himself, he turns to Minho, who is showering his face with kisses; “Maybe we  _ are  _ a bit inappropriate.” 

“Just a bit.” Minho agrees. 

“Whatever are we going to do about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!!!
> 
> btw, you can find me [ here on twitter! ](https://twitter.com/yeolinski)  
> Lemme know if you'd want another installment of this, maybe with a younger jeongin ACTUALLY MAKING AN APPEARENCE, because I'm brimming with ideas for this specific worldbuild lolll


End file.
